xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hailee Summers
Hailee Summers (b. March 18, 2039) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Chris Summers and Kari Natchios, and the granddaughter of Nightwing, Crystal Summers, Daredevil and Elektra. She is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. She is also a ? wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Biyomon. Hailee is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Murdock family and the Natchios family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Hailee is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Molecular Combustion: Hailee has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when she first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Hailee possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Hailee possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Hailee is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:British Category:English Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Whitelighters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Orbing Category:Flight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Grimm family Category:House of Beast Category:Ravenclaws Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Uchiha clan Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Forcefield generation Category:Twins